Depois da Tempestade Vem a Bonança
by Reira Malfoy-Potter
Summary: - Ok! Potter eu conto-te e tu prometes ajudar-me até ao Natal. – Disse Draco levantando-se e olhando Harry nos olhos." Resumo temporário. Slash H/D
1. Chapter 1

**Primeiro Capitulo – A Ajuda Do Inimigo**

Finalmente estava em casa. Depois de um ano lectivo cansativo tinha chegado ao lar. Pena que as férias ali também seriam cansativas.

Draco caminhou pela casa em direcção ao seu quarto, iria mudar de roupa e colocar um feitiço no quarto para arrumar as suas coisas. Tinha de falar com a sua mãe, mas agora provavelmente ela não estava em casa. Depois de um banho rápido e de ter todas as suas coisas arrumadas, desceu até á cozinha.

- Betty, faz-me um lanche por favor! – Pediu ao seu elfo. Betty tinha sido o elfo encarregado de cuidar dele desde bebe na ausência da sua mãe. Em menos de cinco minutos tinha uma sanduíche de carne assada e um copo de sumo de abóbora á sua frente. Puxou uma cadeira e comeu ali mesmo.

- Mestre Draco, como correr a escola? – Perguntou o pequeno elfo.

- Correu bem, Betty. Obrigado. – Respondeu dando um sorriso á criatura.

- Mestre Draco estar cansado. Betty perceber isso. – Disse de forma decidida surpreendendo Draco. – Criança Malfoy ir agora dormir. Betty manda. – Declarou com ar rebelde. O loiro achava imensa graça quando ela fazia aquilo, trata-lo como a uma criança pequenina. Não demorou muito e ele estava a ser empurrado para fora da cozinha em direcção ao seu quarto. Quando se deitou viu Betty tapa-lo com uma pequena manta e sair do quarto, e logo depois o efeito de um feitiço que só o seu elfo doméstico sabia fazer e que o fazia sentir-se protegido. Era um feitiço protector, que o protegia, e que se houvesse perigo por perto o acordava e o mantinha alerta.

Dormiu tranquilamente a tarde toda. Quando acordou viu a sua mãe sentada numa cadeira ao lado da sua cama com a cabeça apoiada no colchão a dormir calmamente, provavelmente afectada pelo feitiço de Betty. Admirou os traços finos e belos de Narcisa Malfoy. Sem duvida alguma era uma mulher muito bela.

- Tenho alguma coisa na cara filho? – uma voz suave perguntou, e ele viu os olhos azuis da sua mãe aperecerem.

- Não! – Respondeu um pouco corado.

- Não te apaixones pela tua própria mãe! Ok? – Zombou Narcisa.

- Tsc… – Foi a resposta de Draco.

- Filho! Precisamos de falar! – Declarou a mulher com um ar sério.

- Eu sei…

- O que queres fazer? – Perguntou Narcisa directa ao ponto.

- Mãe, sabes que eu nunca fui muito de acordo em o pai se rebaixar aquele doido… - disse Draco sério mas receoso.

- Ou seja, se a guerra estoirar tu ficas do lado de Potter! – Afirmou Narcisa seria.

- … Não é que fique ao lado do Potter… É só que…

- É só que ficas contra Voldemort! – Cortou-o a mãe.

- Mãe…

- Draco, de hoje em diante tens de começar a treinar arduamente, tanto a tua magia como o teu corpo. Tens de me ajudar a enfeitiçar a casa, e temos de preparar um plano de fuga. Ok? – Disse Narcisa enquanto se levantava e começava a andar pelo quarto.

- O quê? – Draco estava atónito, sabia que a mãe não era de acordo que ele o herdeiro Malfoy fizesse parte dos Comensais, mas sempre pensou que ela fosse de acordo com os ideais do seu pai.

- Draco, eu já fui de acordo com esses ideais, mas era quando o Lord era novo, e realmente tinha um objectivo. Mas a partir do momento que ele ficou obcecado por matar o filho de James Potter, para mim perdeu o valor que tinha. Pelo amor de deus era um bebé. – Esclareceu Narcisa. Vendo o filho sorrir abertamente.

-Sim mãe. Tens razão temos de arranjar um plano de fuga. – A esta altura já Draco esta sentado na cama com uma cara séria – No que diz respeito ao meu treino, já tenho andado a tratar disso. Aaah! Mãe ainda bem que estas do meu lado, assim vai ser muito mais fácil para mim. Sabes, eu andei a pesquisar umas coisas. – Draco estava entusiasmado, nunca pensou que concretizar os seus planos fosse tão fácil. Com a ajuda da sua mãe, as coisas iam ser mais rápidas e mais fáceis.

Draco contou tudo o que pesquisara durante o ano lectivo á sua mãe. Mostrou-lhe o que queria fazer e como planeava fazer.

- Filho isso é arriscado, e perigoso. Sabes que vais ter de passar pelo menos o primeiro mês de aulas sem magia. – Disse Narcisa preocupada. - Com o teu pai desaparecido, os Comensais andam loucos, visto que Lucius era o braço direito do Lord.

- Eu sei mãe, mas vou ter de arriscar. E também vou entrar em contacto com Dumbledor, logo no primeiro dia. Sem contar que no comboio o Potter inconscientemente vai me proteger.

Mãe e filho, planearam como seriam os próximos meses das suas vidas. Draco mostrou todos os livros que continham os feitiços que pretendia fazer em si próprio. E todo o treino que teria de fazer tanto físico como psicológico. Naquela noite, ambos lançaram feitiços de protecção na casa toda, destruíram algumas das lareiras mais utilizadas. E fizeram as malas com as coisas que necessitariam. Draco diminuiu o tamanho de todos os livros da biblioteca de Lucius e empacotou-os. Depois numa mochila guardou algumas das suas roupas e encontrou-se com Narcisa no hall de entrada da mansão. Durante a manhã foram a Gringotts, onde Narcisa levantou a herança que a família Black lhe deixou, e intercambiou para moeda muggle. E dali Draco e Narcisa Malfoy desapareceram no mundo muggle.

HP/DM

Tinha sido um mês cansativo. Por sorte Voldmort ainda não se tinha dado ao trabalho de procura-los. O mês de Julho tinha sido duro, Narcisa fizera Draco aprender a fechar a mente para tudo e todos. Tinha-lhe ensinado Oclumência e Legimência. Tinha-o obrigado a utilizar magia sem varinha. Tinha o ensinado a ocultar toda a sua magia, ou só parte dela. Tinha o obrigado a exercitar o corpo. Draco estava muito diferente do que fora quando deixou Hogwarts. Os duelos que mantinha com a sua mãe eram só para aquecer, pois um Estupfaça de Narcisa não o fazia recuar mais de dois passos. E um Imperuis só o mantinha obediente por quinze minutos. Mais duas semanas e o feitiço antigo seria lançado sobre ele. Dai eles estarem os dois deitados na areia no meio dos muggles. Draco tinha de ter o corpo e a mente relaxados.

- Mãe, porque é que estão todos a olhar para nós? – Pergutou um Draco envergonhado ao ver as pessoas todas á sua volta a olharem para ele.

- Porque estás sentado ao lado da mulher mais bonita desta praia! – Disse convencida.

- Mãe cada vez estás mais modesta... – resmungou Draco. – Vou dar um mergulho. – Disse levantando-se. Caminhou até á água calmamente e mergulhou. Enquanto ele nadava cada vez mais para o fundo, uma rapariga morena de cabelos compridos cor de mel, olhava-o intrigada. Quando o loiro saiu de água a primeira reacção de Hermione foi agarra-lo pelo braço.

- Malfoy!?

- Granger! – Cumprimentou ele. Enquanto ela continuava a olha-lo surpresa.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou intrigado.

- Não! Porquê? – Respondeu ela.

- Alem de estarmos a conversar, e a conversa ser muito estranha. Ainda não me largas-te o braço. – Explicou ele.

- Ah! Desculpa! – Corou enquanto lhe largava o braço, fazendo-o rir.

- Bem agora que me largas-te o braço, até Setembro. – Disse e começou a andar em direcção á sua mãe, mas parou e voltou-se para ela outra vez e acrescentou. – Com pouca roupa ficas muito mais agradável Granger! – Riu ao vê-la corar.

Aquela semana passou depressa, num abrir e fechar de olhos já só faltavam sete dias para a partida de Draco para Hogwarts.

- Filho, estás pronto? – Perguntou Narcisa.

- Sim! – respondeu determinado, enquanto se sentava no chão. Esvaziou a mente e com a varinha na mão começou a recitar palavras em latim.

_**Naturali jure **_

(por direito natural)

Uma luz azul apareceu á volta dele assustando Narcisa. Eles estavam a lidar com magia antiga. Se algo corresse mal Draco podia morrer.

_**Ex proprio Marte **_

(por força própria

_**Abdicatio mi magia **_

(renúncio á magia)

A luz azul passou para preta, e Draco gritou, ao sentir algo ser arrancado dele brutalmente.

_**Ab imo corde **_

(do mais profundo do coração)

_**Accipere iudicium **_

(recebo os termos da sentença)

_**Qui pro quo **_

(uma coisa por outra)

Ele sentiu o coração parar. A troca da sua vida pela sua morte.

_**Verbatin **_

(palavra por palavra)

Viu-se sem voz. A troca da sua voz pela sua mudez.

_**Ad**_ _**nauseam**_

(até a exaustão)

Sentiu-se cansado. Com o corpo dorido. Com a mente dormente. Mas tinha de continuar a recitar o feitiço.

_**Usque ad terminum **_

(até o limite)

_**Usque ad finem **_

(até o fim)

_**Ab integro **_

(fielmente)

_**Nunc aut nunquam **_

(agora ou nunca)

_**Nunc et semper **_

(agora e sempre)

_**Aprisiona mi magia**_

_**Ad me **_

(a mim)

Sentiu a pele das suas costas queimar, e algo ser gravado nelas de froma dolorosa. Ele gritou, ele chorou e por fim desmaiou. A luz preta á volta dele desapareceu e iluminou a marca que tinha sido feita nas suas costas. Narcisa correu até ele. Viu se ainda tinha pulso e aliviou-se ao constatar que o seu filho estava vivo. Sinal que aquele maldito feitiço tinha sido bem feito. Levitou o filho até á cama daquela pequena casa, e deitou-o de barriga para baixo. Analisou as costas de Draco e nelas viu tatuada uma marca negra que abrangia quase as costas todas, e sangue escorrer. Limpou o sangue, limpou o corpo suado, aplicou uma poção á base de ervas que Draco tinha feito no mês passado para quando chegasse aquela altura, e depois ligou as costas do filho com uma ligadura.

Draco este inconsciente por quatro dias. E quando acordou, foi de sobressalto, por sentir perigo. O feitiço não lhe permitiria usar magia por aproximadamente um mês, mas tinha aprefeiçoado os seus sentidos. Como agora a magia fazia parte do seu corpo todos os seus sentidos estavam em perfeita harmonia com a magia. As suas feridas curariam mais depressa, os seus movimentos seriam mais rápidos, e a sua força física tinha dobrado. A magia completava o seu corpo.

- Mãe! Mãe! – chamou levantando-se da cama e vestindo uma camisa que estava pendurada numa cadeira. Pegou nas duas mochilas que estavam á porta do quarto, e saiu. – Mãe! Mãe! Narcisa! – começou a desesperar-se. Onde é que a sua mãe teria ido. Pelo seu relógio ele estivera insconsciente três dias, mas eles não podiam ficar por muito tempo ali depois de praticar magia com um fluxo tão forte. Por fim encontrou a sua mãe a regressar da praia. Sentia o sentimento de perigo cada vez mais urgente, e correu até ela.

- Mãe! Aparata! – disse enquanto a abraçava. E quando eles aparataram puderam ver surgir em frente á casa cinco comensais da morte. Narcisa aparatou para a estação de comboios mais perto. O poder de Draco era muito grande para ela conseguir suportar 

por muito tempo. Compraram dois bilhetes com destino a Londres, e nem esperaram dez minutos já o comboio aparecia. Embarcaram, e deixaram para trás aquela pequena vila irlandesa. Fizeram cerca de três horas de viagem em silêncio. Até que Narcisa decidiu falar.

- Como estás? – perguntou.

- Bem. Sinto-me muito bem. – Respondeu distraído.

- Ainda bem. Filho desculpa por me ter distraído… – disse de forma receosa, afinal ela sabia que o filho dependia dela, e ela foi irresponsável. Tal pedido de desculpas chamou a atenção de Draco, despertando-o dos seus pensamentos.

- Mãe! Não te preocupes. Eu estou bem. Eu só estou um pouco distraído a pensar como vou agir. Não estou chateado contigo nem nada. – Disse sentando-se ao lado da mãe e dando-lhe um abraço. – Mãe, quando eu me for embora o que vais fazer? – perguntou preocupado. Ele assim que entrasse no comboio ia procurar por Potter e ficar perto dele. Depois no castelo, ia falar com Snape e pedir protecção a Dumbledore. Mas a sua mãe estaria sem ninguém para a ajudar.

- Vou pedir ajuda, a uma família de puro sangue patética e pobre… - disse com um sorriso de lado, frustrado, mas arrogante ao mesmo tempo.

- Aos Weasleys? – Perguntou surpreendido Draco.

- Molly, andou comigo na escola. Éramos de casa diferentes, mas partilhávamos muitas aulas. E ela era muito bonita quando era nova. Eu costumava competir com ela. Apesar de ninguém saber. – Deu um sorriso e continuou-o. – Quando somos crianças, não ligamos muito para essas coisas de sangue, e eu via Sirius com James e Remus, pensava, se ele pode porque é que eu não posso. Ainda fui amiga de Molly por uns meses, mas então deram-se as férias de Inverno e eu fui a casa, onde levei uma lavagem cerebral. E quando vim, nunca mais falei com ela. Vamos ver se ela me perdoa por isso. Não te preocupes comigo. Lá por seres mais forte que eu, não quer dizer que eu seja inofensiva. – Disse dando um beijo na face ao filho. E assim Draco se deixou dormir. Mais horas de viagem se passaram, e mais um dia chegava ao fim. Faltavam apenas dois dias para mãe e filho se separarem. Narcisa olhava-se no espelho da casa de banho do comboio. Uma nova vida iria começar, isso se já não tivesse começado. Narcisa olhou uma última vez para o seu longo cabelo, e com uma faca cortou-o. O corte foi desalinhado, e ela parecia uma daquelas raparigas novas rebeldes, achou graça á sua situação. Limpou os cabelos e por fim despiu as roupas que vestia, e vestiu umas calças de ganga escura de Draco e uma t-shirt azul escura também de Draco. Achou tanta graça ao seu disfarce que se começou a rir sozinha. Defenitivamente ninguém a reconheceria. Não assim com essa aparência. Deitou as suas antigas roupas fora e saiu do banheiro. Sentou-se ao lado de draco e esse não demorou muito a acordar.

- Falta muito mãe? – perguntou enquanto abria a boca e esfregava os olhos.

- Se não me engano, falta uma hora de viagem. – respondeu.

- AAAHH! – foi o grito que Draco deu ao olhar para a pessoa que lhe respondeu. E ficou ainda mais escandalizado quando viu Narcisa rir-se agarrada á barriga.

- Sempre quis vestir-me como tu filho… - disse de forma zombeteira.

- Mãe!? O que é que te aconteceu? O teu cabelo, as tuas roupas.

- Filho se eu andasse por Londres, vestida como narcisa Malfoy, ia ter sérios problemas, não achas? Ou esqueces-te que temos de ir comprar os teus livros, o teu uniforme…

- Mãe! Estás esquisita! – foi a única coisa que Draco pode dizer. E Narcisa riu-se, sendo acompanhada por Draco. A viagem continuou, e finalmente chegaram a Londres. Saíram da estação de comboios e foram até um cabeleireiro muggle, onde 

Narcisa arranjou o cabelo, para ficar mais certo, e fez madeixas em tons de castanhos. Draco recusou-se a que alguém mexesse no seu cabelo, que actualmente lhe dava pelos ombros. Mas Narcisa convenceu-o a deixar que lhe escadeassem o cabelo deforma a ele ficar com uma franja desalinhada. Saíram dali e foram comprar algumas roupas para os dois, roupas desportivas e radicais. Pelo caminho para o caldeirão escoante Draco viu uns brincos numa montra, que gostou muito. E quis compra-los e por consequência furar a orelha direita. Fez um furo quase no cimo da orelha onde colocou uma argolinha pequenina de ouro branco, e furou o lóbulo onde colocou um brinco feito de madeira. Dali partiram para o caldeirão escoante, onde entraram no Beco Diagonal. Infelizmente eles chamavam muito á atenção, então decidiram separar-se e encontrarem-se passados sessenta minutos no alfaiate. Narcisa foi comprar livros e materiais para Draco, e ele foi para a loja dos gémeos Weasleys. Achou graça ao pormenor de eles não o reconhecerem, será que estava assim tão diferente. Passada uma hora foi ter com a sua mãe, onde comprou o seu uniforme. E por fim saíram dali. Procuraram uma pensão muggle para passarem a noite. No dia seguinte seria a despedida.

HP/DM

A estação de Londres estava cheia. O relógio marcava as dez horas da manhã. Draco e Narcisa, caminhavam calmamente pela estação. Ainda bem que os comensais estavam ocupados demais para irem levar os filhos á estação.

- Mãe, olha os Weasleys! – Disse Draco ao avistar muitas pessoas de cabelo ruivo.

- Anda, vamos para perto deles. – Disse Narcisa enquanto empurrava o carrinho com as coisas de Draco.

- Portem-se com juízo! Ouviram? Ron e Harry! – Ouviram a senhora Weasley dizer.

- Olá pessoal!

- Herm! – Ouviram exclamar Harry e Ron.

- Olá senhora Weasley!

- Olá querida, como foram as férias? – Perguntou Molly.

- Foram boas… - disse Hermione, observando curiosa e disfarçadamente Draco e Narcisa.

- Bem rapazes vamos? – Perguntou.

- Filho, a Granger já nos reconheceu? - perguntou Narcisa.

- Provavelmente, como me viu na praia… - respondeu Draco. – Bom mãe, tem cuidado contigo, ok? Por favor, e tenta entrar em contacto comigo assim que estiveres mais ou menos estabilizada. – disse enquanto abraçava a mãe e lhe dava um beijo na face. Enquanto todos se despediam, Hermione e Harry, observavam disfarçadamente os Malfoy.

- Tens a certeza que é ele? – perguntou Harry em voz baixa a Hermione.

- Tenho! – respondeu – Eu contei-te que falei com ele quando estava na Irlanda.

- Sim! Contas-te! Mas ele está diferente. – disse Harry um pouco admirado com a aparência do seu inimigo de escola.

- E não é só isso a magia dele também aumentou muito… Eu só não sei quem é a pessoa que está com ele… - resmungou Hermione, enquanto seguia Ron para dentro da plataforma 9 ¾, e Harry foi logo atrás dela.

- Não te preocupes filho. Proteje-te! – disse Narcisa, enquanto via o filho a afastar-se dela, sentiu um aperto no caração e correu até Draco abraçando-o por trás. – Filho eu amo-te! Cuida de ti por favor.

- Não te preocupes mãe. – disse dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça. – Tenho de ir. – e atravessou a parede deixando Narcisa a chorar para trás. Sentia medo pelo que pudesse acontecer ao filho.

- Bom Harry procura uma cabine vazia, que nós vamos fazeres os nossos deveres de Monitores… - disse Hermione, arrastando Ron o mais que podia para longe de Harry. Harry percebendo a intenção da amiga sorriu e começou a andar calmamente para o fundo do comboio, vendo se era seguido. Quando entrou numa cabine vazia, voltou-se para a porta surpreendendo Draco.

- Olá! És novo por aqui? – perguntou com um sorriso. – Entra e faz-me companhia, os meus amigos são monitores, por isso vou ter de fazer a maior parte da viagem sozinho. – Draco sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, e vendo que ao fundo do corredor vinham uns Slytherins, entrou na cabine. Harry fechou a porta e convocou a sua capa de invisibilidade. – Senta-te e não te mexas. – disse enquanto colocava a capa por cima dele. E nem dois minutos depois a porta é aberta por cinco comensais.

- Ora o que temos aqui… - disse Theodore Nott.

- Olá Nott, em que te posso ajudar? – perguntou Harry sentado preguiçosamente no mesmo banco de Draco.

- Pareceu-me ver um loiro entrar aqui para dentro… Por acaso não viste o nosso querido inimigo Malfoy? – Perguntou com arrogância.

- Para começo o Malfoy é o MEU querido inimigo, e o teu pior pesadelo. E depois não estás á espera que eu te ajude, pois não? – Respondeu arrogantemente.

- Potter não estas demasiado confiante? – Perguntou entre dentes enquanto se aproximava, mas foi lançado contra a porta por uma barreira invisível.

- Talvez tu estejas demasiado confiante, e não eu, Nott! – Disse Harry enquanto se levantava e caminhava até á porta. – Agora se me permites quero dormir uma sesta antes de chegar a Hogwarts. – E fechou-lhe a porta na cara. Depois de murmurar uns feitiços de protecção e silencio tirou a capa de cima de Draco. – Muito bem. Draco Malfoy! O que se passa? – Perguntou sentando-se no banco enfrente do loiro.

- Porque me ajudas-te? – Perguntou.

- Porque tu és o meu inimigo, não o inimigo de mais ninguém… Agora Malfoy desembucha! – Respondeu sério, surpreendendo Draco.

- Potter estas muito possessivo não?

- Desembucha agora Malfoy! – Falou de forma cortante.

- Porque devia de fazer isso!? – perguntou Draco contrariado.

- Porque parece-me que tens algumas amostras de comensais atrás de ti… e porque eu posso abrir esta porta e chamar por eles… - respondeu Harry com um ar triunfal ao ver a cara alarmada do loiro. Passado um pouco Draco começou a contar a sua situação ao seu inimigo.

- Desde que o meu pai desapareceu, as coisas não estão muito boas… O Ministério é tão estúpido que em vez de tentar prender os comensais anda atrás do meu pai, e o Lord anda atrás de nós porque acha que nós sabesmos do paradeiro dele, principalmente desde que nós fujimos á dois meses atrás…

- Nós quem? – perguntou harry.

- Eu e a minha mãe!

- Ou seja, aquela mulher que estava contigo na estação contigo era Narcisa Malfoy?

- Sim!

- E agora porque é que o todo poderoso Draco Malfoy não começa a azarar tudo e todos? – perguntou Harry.

- Por nada! – respondeu.

- Malfoy! – disse em tom de aviso.

- Porque não posso fazer magia temporalmente… - respondeu contrariado.

- E porque é que não podes fazer magia? – perguntou Harry desconfiado, fazendo Draco suspirar, se queria a ajuda do Potter teria de lhe contar tudo.

- Ok! Potter eu conto-te e tu prometes ajudar-me até ao Natal. – Disse Draco levantando-se e olhando Harry nos olhos.

- Ajudar a fazer o quê? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Tens de me proteger! – Disse Draco decidido mas corando muito, fazendo Harry sorrir.

- Eu prometo que te protejo, mas tens de fazer o que eu te digo! – Declarou esticando a mão.

- Mas só durante o tempo em que tu me protegeres … ok? – Perguntou.

- Ok! – E apertaram as mãos.

- Eu fiz um feitiço que aprisiona a minha magia no meu corpo, permitindo-me assim executar todo o tipo de magia sem varinha.

- Tu fizeste esse feitiço? Sozinho? Durante estes dois meses? – Perguntou surpreendido, e vendo-o assentir exaltou-se. – Malfoy tu és louco? – Exasperou-se agarrando-o pelos ombros. - Os comensais segundo o que tu disseste andam atrás de ti e da tua mãe. Depois tu tiveste de treinar muito o corpo e a mente para conseguires suportar o feitiço, pois ele pode dobrar ou triplicar a tua força. Tu podias ter morrido! – Finalizou abraçando-o pelos ombros. Draco atrapalhou-se e corou. Mas foram interrompidos por batidas na porta e as vozes de Ron e Hermione.

- Tu vais contar-lhes? – perguntou receoso Draco.

- Hermione já desconfia de algo.

- E Ron pode ser de grande ajuda no que diz respeito a proteger-te… - ponderou Harry.

- Não! Quem tem de me proteger és tu! – disse Draco de forma um pouco rápida surpreendendo se a si e a Harry.

- Está bem tem calma. Sou eu o teu guardião! Mas eles vão ser de ajuda. Agora senta-te e acalma-te. – Harry desfez os feitiços e abriu as portas. O casal entrou e ele voltou a fazer os feitiços.

- Hum? Harry fizeste um amigo novo? – perguntou Ron – Olá eu sou Ronald Weasley! Mas todos me tratam por Ron. Prazer. – disse estendendo a mão ao loiro que surpreso aceitou o cumprimento retribuindo-o. Harry e Hermione desataram a rir e pouco tempo depois Draco também. Ron olhava para os três com cara de estúpido.

- Olá Prazer. Eu sou Draco Malfoy! – disse Draco a sorrir apertando a mão do ruivo.

-AAAAHH! – foi o grito de Ron mas sem largar a mão de Malfoy.

- Cala-te Ron! – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

HP/DM

Espero que tenham gostado...

Espero também receber reviews... Nem que seja a mandarem me embora

Beijos

Reira


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capitulo - Imitações**

Durante a viagem de Comboio Harry explicou parcialmente a situação a Hermione e a Ron. Quando digo parcialmente, é porque o moreno ocultou a parte em que o loiro não podia executar magia. A amiga olhava de um para o outro desconfiada, enquanto que o ruivo reclamava sobre ter de ajudar aquele loiro desclorado, e a atitude de Draco não ajudava Harry em nada.

- Ainda bem Weasley! Porque Potter é que queria a tua ajuda. Não EU!

- Cala-te Malfoy! – Gritou Harry. A situação era má para o lado do loiro, mas ele mesmo assim continuava arrogante – Já me estou a arrepender de te ter prometido a minha ajuda!

- O quê? Tu prometeste-lhe a tua ajuda? – protestou Ron.

- Cala-te Ron! Também já estou farto de te ouvir a reclamar dele.- Exaltou-se o moreno que ja estava farto dessas histórias de Sangue... Sangue-puro, Sangue-ruim, Sangue-mestiço... Sempre as mesmas histórias. – Escuta Ron! Se queres ajudar agradeço-te. Senão queres tudo bem, só te peço que me prometas ficar calado sobre o assunto. O mesmo serve para ti Hermione. De resto nada do que me possam dizer me vai fazer mudar de ideias. Até porque nós dois não evemos de fazer uma dupla assim tão má. – disse cansado daquela discução pateta. Encostando a cabeça no encosto do assento em que estava sentado ao lado de Malfoy que olhava o menino que sobreviveu surpreso. Sempre pensou que o Weasley e a Granger fossem tudo para o inimigo do Lord, mas pelos vistos isso era mentira.

- Ok! – disse Hermione quebrando o silêncio. – Eu prometo ajudar o Malfoy, se ele se submeter a umas perguntas sobre Veritaserum. – fez uma pausa e ao ver a cara de poucos amigos de Harry resolveu acrescentar. - Não vou perguntar nada de informação, apenas as suas intenções. – Harry olhou para Draco questionando-o com o olhar. O loiro respondeu-lhe de igual forma, com um piscar lento de olhos.

- Ok! – disse o moreno voltando-se para a amiga. – Mas primeiro quero saber o que o Ron decidiu fazer.

- Depois de fazer duas perguntas... decido. Isso se a Hermione não se importar. – respondeu cabisbaixo.

- Quais? – perguntou Harry.

- Porque é que ele te escolheu a ti para o ajudar. E se ele pretende fazer mal a mim ou a Hermione ou a ti ou a Dumbledore ou a alguem que esteje do nosso lado. – respondeu calmamente, apesar de estar revoltado por o melhor amigo estar a proteger a doninha loira.

- Certo. Hermione a poção? – pediu Harry. A morena pegou na varinha, assustando um pouco Draco, que se chegou inconscientemente para perto de Harry. A morena convocou uma caixinha com poções lá dentro, tirou uma com uma etiqueta que dizia Veritaserum e estendeu-a a Harry. – Toma bebe um pouco. – o loiro obdeceu prontamente, devolvendo o frasquinho. Esperaram um pouco, enquanto Hermione olhava para o relógio.

- Qual é o teu nome? – perguntou Hermione.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy!

- Estas sob o efeito de alguma maldição poção ou algo do genero? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim!

- Qual!

- Veritaserum! – Hermione olhou para Ron dando-lhe permissão para fazer as perguntas.

- Porque escolhes-te Harry Potter para te ajudar? - perguntou um pouco incomodado por o melhor amigo o estar a observar atentamente, e provavelmente a usar Legilimância.

- Não escolhi. – respondeu Draco – Eu estava a seguir-vos para ficar numa cabine perto da vossa... para o caso de me atacarem voçês perceberem que alguém estava a ser atacado e irem lá... – respondeu envergonhado.

- E porque é que...

- Ron! Faz a outra pergunta que querias fazer. – interrompeu Harry. E Draco soltou a respiração que tinha prendido.

- Pretendes fazer mal a Harry? – perguntou depois de um suspiro zangado.

- Não!

- Pretendes fazer-me mal a mim ou a Hermione?

- Não!

- E pretendes fazer mal ao lado de Dumbledore?

- Não!

- O que pretendes então?

- Protecção!

- Ok! Eu ajudo-te Harry! Mas sinceramente gostava de saber porque é que ele precisa de protecção... – desabafou. Draco tocou o braço de Harry, e ambos se surpreenderam com a magia que tinham. Depois da surpresa Harry percebeu o que o gesto do loiro significava.

- Pergunta-lhe. – respondeu e levou um murro no braço que o loiro lhe deu fazendo-o rir. Ron ao ver a cena ficou mudo de surpresa. O seu melhor amigo estava-se a divertir com a situação.

- Porquê Malfoy? – disse Hermione chamando a atenção de todos para si. -Porque precisas de protecção?

- Estavas mortinha por perguntar isso... – disse o loiro, sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto dela, ao perceber o que ele tinha estado a fazer.

- E tu tens estado a usar Legilimância em mim... – declarou fingindo aborrecimento. – responde Malfoy!

- Não posso usar Legilimância. Não posso fazer magia durante uns tempos, lembras-te? Preciso de protecção porque não posso fazer magia durante uns tempos... – respondeu vendo compreensão aparecer nos olhos dos dois amigos de Potter.

- Ele fez!? – perguntou Ron a Harry.

- Sim Ron ele fez. – respondeu Harry, que estava de olhos fechados.

- O Harry não te contou? –perguntou Hermione ao ver o loiro olhar de Ron para Harry e depois para ela. – O Harry também fez esse feitiço. – respondeu com um sorriso ao ver a cara contrariada de Harry.

- E depois chama-me doido a mim... – disse vendo Harry olhar para ele. – O que foi? Ao menos a mim só me querem apanhar. Agora a ti querem te matar. Maluco. – disse de forma séria fazendo todos rirem.

- Nós dissemos isso a ele... – disse Ron.

- E bom Harry. Como pensas proteger DraMalfoy – disse Hermione, que se ia enganando e chamando o loiro pelo primeiro nome.

- Podes me chamar pelo primeiro nome Granger.- disse Draco sorrindo um pouco. E Hermione retribuiu.

- Poção Polissuco. – disse o moreno. – Draco fica Harry e Eu fico Draco. Assim voçês protegem-no, e eu protego-me. – finalizou com um sorriso.

- Potter! Eu disse que a Granger me podia chamar de Draco, assim como o Ron, que ta,bém me deu autorização ara o chamar pelo pimeiro nome. Agora para ti é Potter. – disse cinicamente.

- Ah! Deixa ver se eu entendi! Eu que te prometi prtecção trato-te por Malfoy. Eles que desconfiaram de ti tratam- te por Draco. – ao ver o loiro concordar com a cabeça entrecerrou os olhos, levantou-se e disse.

- Escolhe outro para tomar a poção então. – Disse e saiu da cabine. Ron e Hermione olharam torto para Draco que ainda fixava o olhar na porta por onde Potter saiu.

- Draco porque é que tu gostas tanto de provocar o Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Porque ele fica incrivel quando se zanga comigo... – respondeu instantaneamente devido á poção, pondo a mão em frente da boca depois percebendo o que dissera.

- MalDraco tu sentes atracção fisica pelo Harry? – perguntou Ron surpreso. Mas Draco foi salvo de responder devido á entrada repentina de Harry.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione vendo o moreno forçar-se a respirar.

- A poção Herm..., nós... estamos práti...camente em... Hogsmead.- disse com falta de ar. – Malfoy! Despe-te. – ordenou começando a tirar a roupa, e em menos de nada estava só de cuecas, fazendo Hermione e Draco corar e entreabrirem os lábios para respirarem. Ron apenas bufou. – Rápido Malfoy. – disse ao ver o outro ainda vestido. Foi ao pé dele, fazendo Draco abrir mais os olhos, e arrancou-lhe um fio de cabelo loiro. Para depois se voltar para Hermione que lhe estendia um frasquinho onde colocou o cabelo loiro e bebeu. Sentiu as mudanças no seu corpo e em menos de nada havia dois Dracos Malfoys. Harry foi apanhando a roupa do outro do chão e vestindo-a sem deixar de reparar no corpo pálido do loiro, que agora ele também tinha. Sorriu com esse pensamento. Quando estava vestido. Sorriu como um verdadeiro Malfoy. Arrancou um fio de cabelo e colocou dentro da poção que Hermione tinha na mão. Draco bebeu e logo se transformou em Harry Potter. Vestiu-se e logo os quatro estavam prontos. Harry convocou a sua capa de invisiblidade e o seu mapa dos marotos e saiu dizendo um txau. Draco viu o moreno sair e preocupou-se.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou-se sem perceber que sussurrava, permitindo assim que os outros dois o ouvissem. Ron e Hermione entreolharam-se.

- Vamos! – Disse Ron saindo, sendo seguido por Hermione e Draco.

HP/DM

Enquanto isso Harry já ia longe. Entrou dentro da casa dos Gritos. Subiu para o andar de cima até encontrar a passagem secreta para o Salgueiro lutador. Atravessou os campo de Hogwarts e a primeira carruagem chegava. Entrou no castelo ao mesmo tempo que quatro alunos de Ranvenclaw do terceiro ano, e seguiu em direcção ao corujal. 

Consultando o mapa para não dar de caras com nenhum professor. Quando estava quase a chegar encontrou Dumbledore que provavelmente vinha de lá.

- Harry!? – o moreno deu um suspiro resignado e respondeu.

- Diga professor! – O director sorriu, conhecia a magia do rapaz muito bem, apesar de desconfiar que o jovem Potter escondia alguma da sua magia, assim como ele proprio fazia.

- Recebi um coruja dos Weasley... – disse vendo o rapaz destapar a cabeça e perguntar-lhe aflito se estava tudo bem. Ao ver a surpresa no olhar de Dumbledore Harry percebeu que tinha feito asneiras. – Diziam que tinham um convidado em casa Narcisa Malfoy. E que pedia para que eu protegesse o filho. Mas parece-me que alguém ja está a tratar disso. – sorriu passando pelo rapaz e pondo-lhe uma mão no ombro. – Só não te arrisques muito. – deu um leve aperto e sorriu. Afastando-se. Harry sorriu. Cobriu a cabeça outra vez e entrou no corujal. Então Narcisa Malfoy tinha pedido auxiliu aos Weasley. Interessante. Convocou dois pregaminhos escreveu uma nota para os gemeos a pedir poção Polissuco com urgencia, e noutro uma nota dirigida a Narcisa Malfoy:

_" Draco já arranjou ajuda. E tem direito a guarda costas e tudo. Se me permite (que eu sei que não permite) o que o seu filho fez foi muito improdente. É um ritual muito antigo e perigoso. Sem contar que para um puro sangue como ele é dificil fazer alguma coisa sem magia... Bom mas estamos a tratar do assunto. _

_Cumprimentos, Harry Potter_

_PS – Se não se importa diga a Molly que a viagem correu bem, e para escrever a Ron a dizer que ele tem de ajudar o Malfoy se não fica de castigo até ao fim da vida." _

Pediu a duas corujas para entregarem os pregaminhos. Encolheu a capa colocando-a no bolso ca calça. Convocou a varinha guardando-a no bolso da capa, e saiu em direcção ao salão principal.

HP/DM

Assim que chegaram á mesa de Gryffindor, todos cumprimentaram Draco que se atrapalhou um pouco.

- Draco descontrai, se não vão perceber que alguma coisa está mal. – sussurrou Hermione no ouvido do loiro. Sentaram-se. Hermione e Ron disseram que Harry estava cansado e que lhe doia a cicatriz, e todos o deixaram comer em paz. Quando iam começar a comer, Draco ia se servir como de custume, quando Ron lhe segura o braço desfarçadamente e lhe sussurra.

- Malfoy esquece as etiquetas. Simplesmente pega no garfo e na faca quando a comida não der para comer com as mãos... – ao ver a cara de nojo de Draco o ruivo bufou e disse – Imita a Hermione. Eles os dois comem mais ou menos de forma igual. – 

o loiro assim fez. No salão podiam-se ouvir conversas sobre Malfoy ter desaparecido. Na mesa de Slytherin então, ouviam-se grandes discussões, pois uns estavam a favor de Draco, os outros contra, e outros tinham medo do loiro. Foi então que Harry entrou no Salão principal. Os Slytherins calaram-se. Nott no entanto achou que podia ser divertido pregar uma rasteira a um Malfoy, ou a um Potter, como pensou Harry. Mas deu-se mal. Porque o loiro deu umsaltinho e caiu a pés juntos em cima do pé de Nott. Que deu um grito de dor. O loiro apenas continuou a andar com a sua cara de indiferença e despreço por todos e sentou-se ao lado de Pansy, que o agarrou pelo pescoço num abraço apertado.

- Onde estives-te o verão todo estive preocupadissima contigo. O meu pai disse-me que tu e a tua mãe tinham desaparecido, e andavam fugidos dos Comensais... fiquei tão preocupada. Sem contar que não apareces-te em lado nenhum no comboio... – e dali prolongou-se um grande sermão parecido com os que levava de Hermione, enquanto ele punha em prática todos os anos de observação. Durante anos que observava Draco, sabia todos os seus vicios tiques e conhecia de cor todas as expressões faciais do loiro. Por isso não era dificil de imitar. A única coisa que custava mais era a voz. O loiro falava num Inglês correcto e com o sotaque apropriado de um principe. Se bem que o facto da voz ser arrastada ajudava um pouco. Deu um olhar á mesa de Gryfindor para encontrar três pares de olhos surpresos cravados nele.

HP/DM

Era impressionante a capacidade de Harry em imitar Draco. Até o tom de voz era identico. Em contraste com o menino de ouro estava ele. Um fracasso completo. Nunca fora bom a representar. Quando fazia alguma representação descobriam-lhe logo a carapuça. Era bom a controlar-se a si próprio, e em camuflar os seus sentimentos e vontades. Sabia agir como ele proprio. Uma pessoa fria e calculista. Mas Potter não era assim. Potter era uma pessoa comunicativa, alegre. Todos ao redor dele sabiam quando estava triste, zangado, alegre, aborrecido. Potter podia-se ler como a um livro. Por anos de observação percebera isso. Conhecia todas as expressões do moreno, todas e mais algumas. Mas emitalas era dificil para ele. Sabia que o moreno fala num inglês normal sem grandes formalidades e o tom era de acordo com o espirito. Tudo no moreno era dificil de imitar, porque era tudo natural. Tudo nele proprio era facil de imitar porque era artificial. Hermione surpreendeu-se com os pensamentos de Malfoy. Pelos vistos Draco Malfoy não era só o que se via por fora, havia alguma coisa por dentro também.

HP/DM

Dois dias se passaram.

Molly escrevera a Ron. Ordenando-lhe que protege-se Draco senão ficava de castigo até ao fim da sua vida. Os Gemeos enviaram mantimentos de poções polissuco. Narcisa escrevera a Harry agradecer por ajudar o filho e a perguntar como estava a fazer isso. E os Slytherins do Sexto ano andavam todos com as palavras _Grande Idiota_ 

escritas a vermelho na testa. Harry contara que durante a noite tentavam entrar no quarto de monitor de Draco, e aquilo era o efeito de um dos feitiços de protecção.

- Draco tens de começar a agir como o Harry ou vão começar a estranhar. – disse Hermione ao loiro sentado ao seu lado na sala comun de Gryffindor.

- Eu sei. Mas é dificil imitar o Harry... – sussurrou.

- Não é! – disse ela descruzando as pernas. – Deita-te aqui. – disse vendo um olhar surpreso surgir no rosto moreno. – Vá Draco deita-te. – A muito custo ele lá se deitou e ela ajeitou-lhe a cabeça no colo. – Agora eu vou-te fazer uma coisa que o Harry adora. E tu vais sentir. – e começou a fazer um cafuné nos cabelos negros despenteando-os ainda mais. Vendo o loiro relaxar com o tempo.

- O Harry gosta que lhe façam isso? – perguntou com a voz meio enrolada, aquilo era realmente bom.

- Adora! – respondeu sorrindo.

- Ja entendi porque é que anda sempre com os cabelos em todos espetados. – Hermione riu e ele riu junto. Um riso leve que surpreendeu a ambos, e despertando em Hermione vontade de ver aquela expressão no verdadeiro rosto do loiro.

Desde aquele momento o loiro começou a perceber como Potter funcionava. Era através dos sentidos. E começou a perceber que não era dificil. Começou a integrar-se melhor com os amigos de Harry. Não só com Hermione e Ron como também com os outros. E assistiu á felicidade dos outros.

- Finalmente temos o Harry de volta, já era sem tempo cara... – disse Seamus feliz. Draco sorriu. Pelos vistos estava a ganhar prática em ser como Harry Potter.

A única coisa má em ser Harry Potter, era o facto de existirem aulas de Poções. Draco descobriu o que era estar numa aula de Poções na pele de Harry Potter, e não gostou nem um pouco. Principalmente quando Harry se armou em Draco Malfoy e lhe foi atazanar a vida. Fazendo Ron rir, Hermione bufar e o caldeirão com a sua poção explodir. Ah! E o professor Snape tirar 50 pontos a Gryffindor e insulta-lo. Harry do outro lado da sala sorriu como Malfoy tantas vezes sorrira e Draco olhou-o como Potter tantas vezes olhara. Irónico. E assim se passou a primeira semana de aulas.

HP/DM

Espero que tenham gostado. E que tenham percebido. Alguma duvida é só perguntar.

Beijos

Reira


End file.
